


Look What We've Got, It's A Fairy Tale Plot

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of true love never did run smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What We've Got, It's A Fairy Tale Plot

**Author's Note:**

> FAIRY TALES. YEP. THIS HAPPENED.

Allison looks back to where Stiles is not so subtly looking at her. His head hits a low hanging beam of a market stall that has Allison wincing in sympathy. Mortals are fragile beings. She makes a note to blend a bruise balm for him, to ease his aches. Her charge looks like someone who needs it. Along with a suitable match to take care of him.

Her appointment to being his fairy godmother has been challenging. It’s the main reason she’s heading over to where an auburn haired girl is perusing the finery of the outdoor stall to the local book merchant. In all honesty it’s against the rules to do this. But any attempt to find Stiles’ destined true love has been a bust. His red thread of destiny is a mess of knots.

It didn’t help that he was so lovelorn against the idea that anyone else than his dear Lydia Martin could be his intended. So Allison has to fudge around the guidelines. The Code is very stringent towards rule breaking. But she can’t see the harm in at least trying to curry Stiles’ favor towards his ladylove. She won’t even use magic.

Maybe the barest hint to strike a spark. But love has a way of being persnickety.

She picks up a book, a fairy tale, not one of her favorite, Beauty and the Beast holds no charm for her, as she edges closer to Lydia. The girl is still unassumingly reading an alchemy text. Allison figures it’s time as any to dust off her people skills.

“I hear the prince is holding a ball,” she gushes, and remembers to tone down her glamor. Mortals can get distracted by it. She wouldn’t want Lydia to get enchanted. Not when Stiles is in dire need of her affections.

“The event of the season,” Lydia says winsomely, not looking up from her book. “The king’s fifth attempt to find his son a match.”

Allison frowns at that. Princes are usually the easiest matches. A good dragon or curse usually straightens up their love life quickly. She tries to recall who is in charge of guarding Prince Derek’s heart but can’t remember. The Hales were always the Delgado clan’s charges. It couldn’t be possible.

“You don’t sound interested,” says Allison, putting down her book. She plays with her pendent contemplatively. 

Lydia shoots her a very unladylike snort that has Allison returning it with an unexpected smile.

“Hardly, the prince is not much of a dancer.”

Allison clasps her hand in delight. “Then I have the perfect person to accompany you.”

The girl looks up from her book in bewilderment. Her eyes widen, her cheeks flush a lovely peony color. “You do?” Lydia almost whispers, her eyes giving Allison a more attentive once-over.

“Someone who can dance,” declares Allison, conspiratorially, not noticing Lydia’s shortness of breath or how the book dangles from her fingers.

“I-” begins Lydia.

“I won’t take no for an answer. They are perfect for you,” says Allison, clasping her hands around Lydia’s, the book forgotten on the stall. “Meet on the toll bridge before the palace’s gates the night of the ball. You won’t be disappointed.”

It really is no harm. It’s just one date. She pats herself on the back for a job well done. She fails to notice the considering look Lydia gives her. Or how she waits ten paces to follow her.

***

In a dash of dust she’s gone only to reappear beside Stiles who pinwheels and nearly falls into the river when he’s precariously balanced on the bridge railing.

“You got to stop doing that,” he grouses with no real heat. “Or at least tell me how you do it.”

“Fairy secret,” she smiles. She can’t hold back her smile.

“So you did it?” asks Stiles, with an elbow nudge. “Judging by your smile. Smiles are usually a good sign in my book. Unless your that sour rider who tromps through my father’s fields.”

Allison shoots him a confused look that he waves off. “Never mind. He’s not important. Tell me you have good news.”

Allison nimbly perches on the rail, letting herself fall backwards to dangle from the bridge.

“Hey, hey, be careful,” says Stiles, his hands fretting over her, offering her his arm.

“I’m always careful,” says Allison with a huff. “But we have important things to do! Like work on your dancing.”

“Dancing?” gapes Stiles. “You told Lydia I could dance?”

Allison wrinkles her nose up at him. “You can. I’ve seen your sun dance fun danc-“

“That was a private dance,” blushes Stiles.

Allison raises her eyebrows.

"Fine, if it means getting to be with Lydia-" starts off Stiles.

"Your true love," corrects Allison.

"That's what I said," says Stiles with a frown. "I mean who else could it be?"

Allison shoots him a weak smile but her eyes crinkle with worry as she fiddles with her pendant. Not once did it heat up in Lydia's presence. She hopes she can make the best of the situation. Sometimes love has a way of sneaking up on you.


End file.
